


La Passion de ma vie

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux personnes que tout oppose et qui ont le même rêve, vont devoir unir leurs talents et leurs désirs de réussite pour y parvenir. Un seul point commun, le patinage artistique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Passion de ma vie

Coucou, Tout le monde je participe au concours de Lovelemon In Fic, donc voici mon Os =) Et si vous voulez allez lire les autres c'est a ce lien là (enlever les espaces) : www . lovelemon-in-fic f247 - concours - hot - sport

Et pour aller lire le mien sur le forum c'est ici (pareille enlever les espaces) : www . lovelemon-in-fic t5878-la-passion-de-ma-vie

Je vous préviens c'est une première pour moi, d'écrire d'un POV externe, mais je n'avais le droit qu'a un seul POV, donc pas trop le choix. Sur ce je vous laisse lire. Par contre pour info j'attends la deuxième correction :) de Lilitwilight :)

On se retrouve en bas :)

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La passion de ma vie

 

PDV Externe

Ashley Tisdale - It's Alright, It's OK ( youtube watch ? v = On _ ZPiDEqkA & feature = relmfu )

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux chocolat, prenait son sac de sport où ses effets personnels se trouvaient dedans et sortait de son appartement où elle venait d'emménager, ce qui expliquait ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout, puis refermait la porte derrière elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre l'ascenseur car elle était tout simplement pressée de chausser à nouveau ses patins et de glisser sur la glace puisque ce soir, se tenait la soirée la plus importante de sa vie et elle se devait d'être au point.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle saluait Jasper, son voisin de palier et courrait jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle conduisait le plus rapidement possible même si elle pensait que ça n'allait pas assez vite.

Finalement la jeune femme arrivait en quelques minutes, là où elle voulait se rendre et filait rapidement dans les vestiaires afin de se changer.

La brune enfilait la tenue d'apparat qu'elle devrait porter ce soir, une robe blanche avec des voiles et des bretelles. Elle se dirigeait vers la patinoire avec ses patins à la main et s'asseyait sur le banc marron contre le mur, à quelques mètres de l'endroit qui lui changerait les idées, sous peu.

Elle s'avançait enfin vers la glace et la jeune femme commençait à patiner sur la surface lisse.

Rapidement, elle se vidait la tête, occultant ainsi tous les problèmes qui l'envahissaient puis elle entendit du bruit vers les gradins, mais sachant très bien que c'était son entraineur, monsieur Brandon, elle ne fit pas attention et ferma les yeux pour enchainer avec un double salto.

C'était un saut assez difficile pour elle. Elle entrainait sa jambe gauche sur le côté droit pour se donner de l'élan et fit une mini pirouette puis retomba sur son pied droit avant de monter sa jambe gauche, de sorte que ses jambes fassent un angle droit, que son buste soit penché et que ses bras soient écartés.

Ensuite, elle enchaina en prenant de la vitesse et leva la jambe gauche pour être comme à sa précédente réception mais mit ses mains dans son dos puis se laissa glisser jusqu'à perdre de la vitesse progressivement pour s'arrêter complètement et reposer sa jambe sur la glace afin de saluer. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit les applaudissements retentirent à l'autre bout de la patinoire.

Elle y découvrit ainsi son entraineur Stefan Brandon mais à ses côtés, se tenait un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait très bien puisqu'il lui faisait souvent perdre ses moyens…mais elle ne savait aucunement pourquoi. Elle se rapprocha des deux hommes, patinant vers eux, pour les saluer.

\- Bella je te présente Edward Cullen ... commença Stefan.

\- Pas besoin de présentations, je le connais! Répondit Bella, en fusillant Edward d'un regard noir de colère.

\- Bon ben les présentations sont faites alors ...

\- Stefan qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Tu sais très bien qu'il fait partie de l'équipe adverse.

\- Pas cette fois Bella, les organisateurs ont décidé, à la dernière minute, de tout changer. Les concurrents doivent se présenter en couple, sous peine d'être exclus du championnat.

\- QUOI ? Mais enfin ça fait des mois que je m'entraine pour ce foutu championnat et là, comme ça, ils décident de changer. Mais enfin comment veux-tu qu'on apprenne une chorégraphie ainsi que les pas et les gestes, en seulement quelques heures ? Et surtout où je vais trouver mon partenaire? Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Voilà pourquoi Edward est présent car il sera ton partenaire et pour le reste, je vous laisse vous organiser! Nous lança Stefan.

\- Attends une seconde, il est hors de question que je travaille avec lui, rétorqua violemment Bella, en pointant Edward du doigt.

\- Et oh je te signale que le principal intéressé est devant toi, lui signala Edward.

\- Toi, je te préviens, je ne veux pas de toi. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule et trouver un autre partenaire alors merci d'être venu mais tu peux rentrer chez toi, conclut la jeune femme, avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Tu vois… débuta Edward, ceci n'est pas possible car les organisateurs savent déjà que tu dois passer avec moi, c'est dommage non ? Termina-t-il, en la narguant.

\- C'n'est pas vrai ! Je refuse de concourir avec toi ! Compris Cullen? Je préfère encore me casser une jambe que de patiner à tes côtés.

\- Bon écoute moi bien Isabella, tu veux réaliser ton rêve oui ou non ? Je me doute bien que oui ! Alors arrête de faire ta gamine pourrie gâtée puisque pour accéder à ton rêve, tu devras patiner avec Edward, que cela te plaise ou non! L'entraineur se tourna vers le jeune homme. Edward, va mettre tes patins et rejoins Isabella sur la glace, conclut Stefan, quelque peu énervé.

La brunette voulut répliquer mais le regard meurtrier de son entraineur l'en dissuada. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, alla enfiler ses patins noirs et rejoignit la jeune femme au milieu de la piste glacée.

\- Bon si tu as une idée, je suis partante et vu que tu es le plus fort, vas-y! Le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Mais t'es pas possible comme gonzesse toi! D'habitude, vous les femmes êtes compliquées mais avec toi, j'ai décroché le gros lot. Nous n'avons pas encore patiné ensemble, que tu me les brises déjà!

\- Mais tu sais quoi? Fallait pas accepter de travailler avec moi car je t'ai rien demandé. Répondit-elle, acide.

\- Avoue plutôt que tu n'as pas encore digéré ta défaite lors du dernier championnat! Avoue-le, rajouta Edward en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je sais très bien que c'était truqué.

\- Truqué ? Non mais je rêve! Nos regards se sont croisés et deux secondes plus tard, tu rates ta pirouette alors ne me dis pas que c'était truqué mais avoues plutôt que je te fais de l'effet hein? Répliqua-t-il dragueur.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses et moi je sais que c'était truqué car je suis persuadée que tu as dû mettre quelque chose sur la glace ou sur mes patins pour que je tombe et…

Mais se rendant compte que ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens, elle s'arrêta et se mit à pleurer.

Ce championnat était sa dernière chance pour partir en école de patinage afin de devenir un jour, professionnelle et donc pouvoir vivre pleinement son rêve.

Edward, la voyant pleurer, se sentit mal car il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Le jeune homme ne la comprenait pas à cause de son caractère de chieuse mais au fond, il savait que c'était finalement une rêveuse sensible et fragile et qui au moindre choc, pouvait perdre tous ses moyens et être brisée.

\- Hey ne pleure pas! Bon si tu veux…c'était truqué, la réconforta alors Edward.

\- Mais je ne pleure pas pour ça, Edward. Si je rate cette compétition, s'en est fini pour moi! C'est ma dernière chance d'être sélectionnée. Peux-tu comprendre ça? Cria la brunette.

\- Bella je…je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas mais tu sais, on a le même rêve et même si j'ai beau avoir gagné ce foutu championnat, ils ne m'ont tout de même pas accepté pour cette fichue école. J'ai beau être arrogant, cynique, dragueur et tout ce que tu peux penser d'autre mais on a le même rêve et cette fois, puisque nous avons été réunis pour concourir ce soir, on se doit d'être les meilleurs en mettant nos égos de côté et briller sur la glace afin d'être sélectionnés, ensemble. Tu as le choix, Bella… soit on va patiner de suite pour coordonner une chorégraphie, soit on arrête immédiatement!

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Si jamais, je dis non, tu serais prêt à l'accepter ? Lui demanda la jeune femme, septique.

\- Oui parce que je n'ai pas le choix et que ce championnat se fait désormais à deux et puis tu es la meilleure dans ta catégorie et je ne me vois pas faire équipe avec un homme. Donc la balle est dans ton camp, lui répondit Edward.

\- Je ... Merci mais tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment la meilleure car il y a également Jessica et Tanya, qui sont vraiment douées ...

\- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Tanya ne sait rien faire. Elle n'a jamais fait de pirouettes et exécute les sauts les plus faciles qui existent alors permets-moi de douter de son talent. Quant à Jessica, ce n'est pas mieux. Alors que toi, c'est autre chose car tu as la grâce qu'elles n'ont pas, la passion et surtout l'envie de réussir. Elles, à part souhaiter de la reconnaissance et avoir un public, n'ont pas ton ambition et ta détermination. Tu sais qu'elles m'ont quand même proposé, après que Stefan soit venu me trouver, de faire équipe avec elles. J'ai refusé car je savais d'avance, que nos collaborations sur la glace n'auraient jamais abouti et qu'elles recherchaient à me mettre dans leurs lits alors forcément, cela m'aurait énervé car Bella, je suis comme toi, j'ai envie de réussir et je sais qu'à tes côtés, j'y parviendrai et toi aussi! La coupa Edward, malgré son long monologue.

\- Oh tu sais, je me sens pas tout à fait comme tu m'as décrite puisque pour avoir le niveau que j'ai aujourd'hui, j'ai travaillé comme une forcenée et ce soir je veux réussir, lui répondit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, commençons si tu veux bien ? L'encouragea Edward.

\- Oui ! Alors on débute par quoi ? Car je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais fait du patinage en couple. C'est une grande première pour moi!

\- Tout d'abord, choisissons une chanson sur laquelle on va patiner ce soir! As-tu une idée ?

\- Euh… en fait, je devais passer sur « Croire » de Suzie McNeil, tu connais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui je connais et ça me paraît bien, ça me gêne pas! Après si tu préfères, j'en aurais une autre, c'est celle du film Black Swan, « Just want to be perfect ». Tu connais ?

\- Oui je connais et ce n'est pas bête, tu sais, car la chanson est sans paroles et à la fois classique et moderne. Ça me plait bien ! Conclut la jeune femme, de façon déterminée.

\- Bon dans ce cas le choix de la musique est fait. Maintenant, il nous reste dix heures pour mettre au point notre petit spectacle, riait Edward.

\- Dans ce cas on s'y met ? L'encouragea la brunette.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas!

Bella et Edward débutèrent par leur entrée sur la glace. Ils en tentèrent plusieurs, enchainant diverses chorégraphies afin de déterminer le programme qu'ils danseraient aux jurés qui seront présents ce soir.

Les heures défilèrent, tant ils étaient pris par leurs exercices sur la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décrètent qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent manger un morceau.

Edward proposa ainsi à Bella si elle voulait venir avec lui, ce qu'elle acceptait bien évidemment puisqu'ils devaient revenir ensemble dans l'après-midi.

Bella allait rejoindre les vestiaires, ses patins à la main et se rhabillait. Elle attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et fourrait ses affaires dans son sac avant de rejoindre Edward dans le hall de la patinoire.

\- C'est bon t'es prête ? On peut y aller ? Lui demanda Edward.

\- Oui allons-y ! Au fait où va-t-on ? Le questionna Bella.

\- A Central Park, on ira manger des Hot-Dogs, lui répondit-il. Ceux de Gray's Papaya sont fameux, rajouta-t-il en se frottant le ventre.

\- Quoi Central Park ? Le coupa la jeune femme. T'es dingue ou quoi ? Car réalises-tu que nous sommes à environ 20 minutes en taxi et vu le trafic…

\- Mais non… puis y'a une patinoire à côté j'ai toujours voulu y aller, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

\- Bon c'est d'accord mais on y reste pas longtemps, je te préviens !

Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles ( youtube watch ? v = Cwkej79U3ek & feature = related )

\- Edward bordel, arrête de faire ton gamin, je te jure que si je me casse la figure, je te tue tu m'entends ! Aaahhh mon dieu, je vais tomber ! Repose-moi par terre EDWARDD ! Cria la jeune femme, totalement paniquée.

\- Rho mais t'es pas marrante ! Laisse-toi faire un peu… Regarde, je te tiens. Je ne vais pas te lâcher !

Edward avait porté Bella, de façon à ce que ses mains soient au tour de sa taille, que les cuisses de la jeune femme soient au niveau de la tête du jeune homme et que la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur les cuisses d'Edward.

Comment s'étaient-ils trouver là ? Et surtout dans cette position ?

Edward et Bella étaient arrivés devant le marchand de Hot-Dogs, une demi-heure après avoir quitté la patinoire. Ils s'étaient tous les deux disputé, parce que Bella ne voulait pas manger ici alors qu4Edward affirmait que c'était amplement suffisant mais la jeune femme n'était pas du tout d'accord et ainsi ils furent de chercher un autre endroit. Mais pour finalement retourner au marchand ambulant car la brunette en avait eu vite marre de prospecter et sa faim s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir. Puis s'en était suivi une chamaillerie pour savoir qui allait payer jusqu'à ce qu'Edward mit fin à tout pourparlers en réglant les sandwiches et les boissons.

Puis, ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer sur un banc non loin de là, pour manger tranquillement tout en parlant de tout et de rien et c'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle, les deux jeunes gens étaient en accord.

\- Alors Bella dis-moi comment l'envie et la passion pour le patinage, te sont venues ? La questionna Edward, tout en croquant dans son Hot-Dog.

\- Oh en fait c'est venu tout à fait par hasard. Je devais constituer un dossier pour le lycée… tu te rappelles le fameux dossier sur le sport ? Ben j'ai choisi le patinage artistique, avoua Bella rougissante.

\- Non ? Toi aussi, t'a choisi le patinage j'y crois pas ! J'ai fait la même chose, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Tiens donc ? Finalement on a, au moins, un point commun. On n'est pas si différents l'un de l'autre même si je te hais toujours ! Souriait la brunette, en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son repas.

\- Ah bon tu me hais ? Bella, sérieusement ce n'était pas ma faute quand même si j'ai gagné !

\- Si parfaitement ! Et puis tu n'avais qu'à glisser ce jour-là pour me laisser gagner ! Tu connais la galanterie ? On te l'a jamais apprise ?

\- Si mais quand on est en compétition, la galanterie n'a pas lieu d'être dans ces moments-là. En championnat, c'est l'égoïsme qui me prime si tu veux mon avis ! Conclut-il en terminant son Hot-Dog.

\- Pff tu sers vraiment à rien alors ... commença Bella.

\- Hey Bella tu viens patiner ? l'interrompit Edward. Regarde, il y a pratiquement personne ... Allez, la supplia-t-il, j'en rêve depuis que je suis petit mais comme mes parents ne savent pas patiner et comme j'étais tout seul, j'y suis jamais allé ! Viens avec moi… termina-t-il en lui servant son sourire en coin.

\- Mais vas-y tout seul ! T'as pas besoin de moi.

\- Mais tout seul ce n'est pas marrant… Allez Bella… Edward se faisait capricieux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai… les hommes sont pires que des gamins, d'accord je viens ! Cédait alors la jeune femme.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward et Bella s'avançaient vers la patinoire. Ils chaussaient leurs patins qui étaient rangés dans leurs sacs et ils posèrent ces derniers à l'abri d'un banc à proximité de là.

Puis Edward dirigea la brunette vers la glace.

Au début, tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme avait voulu essayer une nouveauté. Bien sûr Bella n'avait vraiment pas su résister face à la moue de petit garçon que lui avait servi Edward.

Et donc, c'était comme cela que Bella s'était retrouvée dans cette étrange et désagréable position.

\- Edward vas-tu enfin me poser sinon je vais me mettre à crier que tu me kidnappes, menaça Bella.

\- T'oserais pas ? La défiait Edward.

\- AU SEC... commença-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme l'empêchait de continuer en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Mais tais-toi car je ne veux pas passer pour un malade !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire alors maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien me lâcher ? lui demanda la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'énerves, lança le jeune homme.

\- QUOI ? Je t'énerve ! Non mais c'est la meilleure celle-là car c'est toi qui nous fout la honte de notre vie en plein milieu de Central Park !

\- Ah parce que maintenant je te fais honte, c'est vraiment sympa merci ! J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure de te faire décompresser par rapport à ce soir mais en remerciement, je me fais allumer, lui répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

\- Tu parles ! De toute façon tu es prétentieux et tu veux que tout tourne autour de toi ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce putain de championnat avec toi parce que depuis tout à l'heure, je prends sur moi pour ne pas exploser car je te hais Cullen tu vois ! Alors tu sais quoi là, je vais rentrer chez moi et on se retrouve à la patinoire pour une dernière répétition et c'est tout, cria Bella.

\- Tu sais quoi j'ai encore mieux pour toi Bella… débrouille-toi pour te trouver un autre partenaire parce que je vais te dire ce que tu es réellement… une gamine capricieuse. Car si tu n'as pas ce que tu veux… et bien ça ne te plait pas ! Fais avec tes propres moyens pour gagner ce soir et oublies-moi, lui dit sèchement Edward.

\- Ca ne m'arrêtera pas Cullen, je trouverais un partenaire avec qui concourir et surtout, je trouverai meilleur que toi ! Répliqua la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons.

Elle retira ses patins une fois assise sur le banc et remit ses Converses puis partit tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

En vérité, Edward l'avait blessée, il lui avait balancé au visage tout ce qu'elle essayait de ne pas devenir mais pourtant c'était arrivée, elle était devenue une gamine capricieuse. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était autant blessée par ses propos alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bord du trottoir pour héler un taxi afin de rentrer vite chez elle.

Pendant que la jeune femme partait en taxi, Edward ne bougea pas, regardant la voiture jaune s'éloigner. Il avait pensé à plusieurs réactions qu'aurait eu Bella, imaginant même qu'elle le giflerait mais aucune n'avait été celle que Bella venait d'avoir. Il partit en colère voir sa mère pour lui dire que finalement la compétition été annulé.

\- Comment ça le championnat est annulé ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Il y a eu des problèmes avec certains candidats donc ils ont préféré annuler. De toute façon, ils vont en organiser un autre bientôt alors ne t'en fais pas, je réussirais a intégré cette école ! Lui répondit son fils.

Edward ne pouvait pas nier que cette femme était sa mère. Tout de lui se reflétait chez Esmée. Tous deux avaient le même nez et la même couleur de cheveux. Mais pour le reste, sa mère pensait qu'il tenait de son père. Les yeux verts, les cheveux en bataille qui étaient parfaitement indomptables depuis sa naissance et depuis ça n'avait pas changé.

\- Mais tout de même Edward ...commença-t-elle.

\- Maman c'est bon, on en parle plus ! Je serais là ce soir c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?

\- Edward tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? Le questionna Esmée.

\- Maman je t'ai dit que j'arriverais à rentrer dans cette école. J'y arriverai parce que je suis le meilleur dans la catégorie masculine alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop ! répondit-il à sa mère, avec beaucoup de prétention.

\- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, je t'interdis de te reposer sur tes acquis et puis tu n'es pas le meilleur car personne ne l'est. Le sermonna Esmée, tout en le frappant sur la tête avec un magazine.

\- Très bien ! Je vais prendre une douche maintenant, lui répliquait-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Miley Cyrus - 7 Things ( youtube watch ? v = Hr0Wv5DJhuk & feature = list _ related & playnext = 1 & list = AL94UKMTqg-9BmIZ2vnXSofnDUixZK8E4d )

Bella était devant la télé, elle regardait son dvd préféré après Titanic, le temps d'un automne. Elle le visionnait quand elle n'était pas bien. Et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme n'était pas bien. Elle était bien installée, avec pour compagnie le film, un pot de glace au chocolat et une boîte de mouchoirs lorsque sa meilleure amie débarqua comme une folle dans son appartement. Alice s'arrêta en plein élan pour mieux observer Bella.

\- Raconte-moi tout ! Je veux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Mais y'a rien du tout Alice, tout va bien ! Lui répondit sèchement la brunette.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter tes conneries, oui ! T'es au bord de la dépression, lui répliqua Alice.

\- Au bord de la dépression ? Non mais alors pas du tout ! Tu vois… je souris et je rigole donc non je ne déprime pas du tout !

\- D'accord ! Mais si ce n'est pas ça… il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas et je veux savoir tout de suite ! Tu m'entends Isabella ?

Bella détestait quand sa meilleure amie la nommait par son prénom complet.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Cullen ! Satisfaite maintenant ? Donc tu peux t'en aller ! S'énerva Bella.

\- Alors là… dans tes rêves miss Swan ! Je veux connaître tous les détails, lui réclama-t-elle.

\- Il m'a traité de gamine pourrie gâtée, de capricieuse et de ... et de ... lui répondit-elle en laissant échapper quelques sanglots étouffés.

\- Hey Bellie pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'as jamais pleuré pour un mec et encore moins pour Cullen car tu t'es toujours rebellée contre lui !

\- Le truc est que je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et désormais je peux dire adieu championnat et à la possibilité de rentrer dans l'école de mes rêves aussi parce qu'il ne veut plus concourir avec moi. Je lui ai également dit que je me débrouillerais toute seule pour trouver un autre partenaire.

\- Alors quoi ? s'indigna Alice. Ce ne sont pas des raisons pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans un tel état. Edward Cullen et sa prétention ne devraient même pas m'atteindre sauf qu'il a raison et qu'enfin de compte, je suis une vraie garce.

\- Bella, tu n'es pas une garce sauf quand on parle de compétitions car là par contre t'en es une ! Bella écarquillait les yeux face à la réflexion de son amie. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça puisque tu sais que j'ai absolument raison et puis-je savoir ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Et bien, hésita la jeune femme, je lui ai dit que tout tournait autour de sa petite personne, qu'il était prétentieux et que je le haïssais alors que je ne pensais pas le moindre…

Mais Alice l'interrompit.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit ça Bella ? T'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? Edward vient t'aider, veut concourir à tes côtés pour ce championnat, qui est important pour vous deux et voilà comment tu le remercie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? S'énerva le lutin.

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne le pensais pas, avoua honteusement Bella. Je n'ose même pas lui téléphoner pour m'excuser car je sais très bien qu'il ne va même pas me répondre. Et quand bien même, je lui dirai quoi !

\- Bella… une dispute ne se règle pas par téléphone ! Seuls les lâches font se comportent ainsi et à ce que je sache, tu n'en es pas une. La sermonna Alice. Donc maintenant tu te remues et tu files à la douche pendant que je choisis tes vêtements !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-On va aller chez Cullen !

-Hors de question ! Je reste ici ! Se fâcha Bella, en tapant du pied.

\- Après tout… moi je m'en fiche Bella car je ne suis pas celle qui risque la disqualification d'office pour le championnat, la défia Alice.

\- C'est bon t'as gagné, soupira lourdement la brunette.

-Moi, j'ai rien gagné du tout, Bella… mais peut-être que toi… suggéra sa meilleure amie.

Ainsi Bella se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

Une douche bien chaude, qui avait détendu la jeune femme, plus tard, elle rejoignait sa meilleure amie qui lui avait préparé une tenue simple comme la personne qu'elle était.  
Bella enfilait donc un haut gris et rayé de noir sans manches où 4 boutons étaient cousus sur la poitrine, un jeans bleu foncé et des bottines grises sans talons.  
La jeune femme termina de s'habiller en glissant un foulard dans les mêmes tons que ses vêtements, autour de son cou.

Au volant de leurs voitures respectives, les deux amies se rendaient alors en direction du quartier où vivait Edward Cullen.  
Se foutant royalement des feux de signalisation, des limitations de vitesse, Bella conduisait rapidement, se faisant même klaxonner mais elle était pressée, animée par ce besoin de discuter avec le jeune homme et surtout avant de regretter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.  
Mais la jeune femme mit fin à tous ces doutes quand elle trouvait une place devant la maison à la façade typiquement américaine.

Bella se permit de souffler un peu avant de sortir de son véhicule et de se présenter devant l'entrée et de taper contre la porte mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Alice, qui se trouvait derrière, toisa sa meilleure amie d'un regard mauvais et fut obligée de sonner.

Mais ce fut une grande blonde, qui ouvrit la porte et que Bella reconnut rapidement car c'était sa concurrente numéro un, Tanya Dénali. Tiens, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la supporter, Cullen !

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent durant un long moment, se toisant avec des regards menaçants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Swan ? Cracha la poupée blonde refaite de partout.

\- Rien, je ... hésitait la brunette. Je crois que je me suis trompée et que je n'aurais pas dû venir finalement, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Attends deux secondes, Bella, s'incrusta Alice. Tu m'expliques où tu comptes aller comme ça ? S'énerva Alice en lui criant dessus.

-Je me tire, Alice. Et dire que j'ai passé la journée à regretter les paroles que j'ai dit à cet idiot, tonna Bella en faisant un geste de la main en direction de la maison. Alors que lui, pas vraiment traumatisé par ce que je lui ai balancé à la figure, est passé à autre chose en se vautrant dans la luxure avec cette fausse blonde. Heureusement qu'il m'avait dit que Tanya le dégoutait… souffla-t-elle, dépitée de s'être faite bernée par un idiot comme Cullen.

-T'as vraiment cru qu'Edward était dégoûté par ma plastique, c'est un homme comme les autres, intervint Tanya, toujours en petite tenue. Réveilles-toi, Swan ! C'est moi qui ai tout manigancé depuis le début afin que tu sois disqualifiée de la compétition pour que je puisse gagner. Et avec Edward comme partenaire, j'ai déjà gagné le championnat de ce soir. Se vanta-t-elle, en rigolant.

\- Oh toi la blondasse siliconée, on t'a pas demandé de l'ouvrir ! La toisa méchamment Alice. Bella, n'écoute pas cette garce, qui a un pois chiche à la place du cerveau, rappelle-toi bien que son seul intérêt c'est de gagner, quitte à éliminer des gens sur son chemin et qui te dit que ...

\- Stop Alice, je veux plus en parler et je rentre chez moi. Je vais appeler Stefan pour qu'il informe la fédération que je ne participerais pas et tant pis, je ne vais plus dans cette école que je rêve tant d'intégrer. Je vais reprendre mes cours et…

\- Alors à cause d'un mec, qui ne réfléchit qu'avec son sexe, tu vas tout lâcher ! Je te pensais plus battante que ça, Bella… tu me déçois.

\- Tu sais quoi Alice ? Laisse tomber, le sujet est clos. J'arrête le patinage. Termina Bella, d'une voix décidée.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle car elle savait très bien qu'elle allait trop réfléchir et penser à Edward. Elle savait également qu'elle serait capable de retourner chez Edward pour le supplier qu'il la pardonne.

Mais jamais Bella ne montrerait ses faiblesses à Edward Cullen. Elle était une jeune femme déterminée et forte et elle allait leur montrer à tous, qui était réellement Bella Swan.

Alice, quant à elle, était toujours chez Edward et tentait par tous les moyens de pénétrer dans la maison afin de discuter avec le jeune homme mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la blonde qui l'empêchait à tout prix, de faire le moindre geste.

Mais Alice fut la plus maligne et mit un coup de coude dans la poitrine surfaite de la blonde écervelée, qui eut un mouvement de recul et ainsi le lutin réussit à rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Edward ? T'es où putain ? Cullen, réponds bordel ? hurla Alice, en déambulant toutes les pièces.

Puis elle entendit taper fortement derrière une porte. Elle jeta un regard vers Tanya, qui était préoccupée par sa grosse poitrine qui avait été maltraité. Bien fait, pétasse !

Alice tourna la clé pour déverrouiller la porte et un Edward furieux bondit de la pièce.

\- Non mais t'es une vraie cinglée, Tanya ! Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé dans la salle de bains ? cria Edward, en postant devant la blonde.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de te libérer de ta salle de bain mais ne me remercie pas surtout car ce serait trop d'honneurs ! Répliqua Alice.

Surpris, Edward se retourna en direction d'Alice, qui était restée face à la porte grande ouverte.

\- Euh ... merci mais je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Lui demanda Edward.

\- Une amie de Bella, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Mais là n'est pas la question car si tu veux tout savoir durant ton absence, ta blondasse, ici présente, Alice désignait du doigt Tanya, a dit à Bella que tu étais désormais son partenaire pour le championnat et donc Bella a l'intention d'appeler Stefan pour faire annuler sa participation auprès de la fédération… commença Alice.

\- De toute façon, contra Edward, je ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle ! Et je veux que vous partiez toutes les deux, et c'est valable pour toi, Tanya !

\- Non je ne partirais pas Edward car il faut qu'on parle de Bella seul à seule ! Lui répondit Alice tout en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Edward céda mais il ramassa les affaires de Tanya, qui lui donnait tout en l'attrapant violemment dans par le bras pour la mettre dehors, alors qu'elle était toujours en peignoir. La jeune femme hurla qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement ça avant de partir furieuse et de rejoindre sa voiture.

Alice s'installa sur le canapé tout en regardant Edward.

-Ecoute Edward, débuta la jeune femme, il faut que tu saches que Bella ne pensait pas une seule des paroles qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure et… Alice vit qu'Edward voulait parler mais elle continua de s'expliquer, … ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Ton attitude et tes mesquineries ont mis mon amie en colère et son amour propre a été blessé. Bien sûr, je reconnais que Bella peut se montrer garce mais c'est une fille géniale et elle mérite vraiment de concourir. Lui racontait Alice.

\- Je ...Edward passait une main dans ses cheveux, écoute euh ... C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

\- Alice, je m'appelle Alice Brandon, lui lança-t-elle.

\- Alice écoute, c'est gentil de ta part de me raconter tout ça mais j'ai vu le regard de Bella quand elle m'a dit ses mots et ce que j'y ai lu, reflétait réellement ses paroles.

\- Edward je connais Bella depuis que nous sommes enfants et je sais comment elle fonctionne dans sa tête alors désolée de te dire ça mais tu te trompes grandement ! Quand je suis allée chez elle, suite à votre querelle, elle était en train de regarder un film romantique tout en mangeant un gros pot de glace, vêtue d'un vieux jogging et sur le point de pleurer, lui révéla Alice.

\- ... Je sais plus quoi penser, Alice ! Cette fille… elle ... elle m'énerve autant qu'elle me fait rire. J'aime passer du temps avec elle mais elle peut changer en un rien de temps, j'ai proposé de l'aider et elle m'a envoyé bouler alors désolé de douter d'elle et de ses paroles alors que tu es venue plaider sa cause.

\- Une question Edward… votre numéro, je ne sais pas comment vous appeler ça, vous l'avez fini ? Questionna Alice.

\- Oui on le sait sur le bout des doigts. On a même la musique donc oui, il est au point pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai une idée, lança la petite brunette avec un sourire en coin.

Les heures passèrent et Bella était rentrée chez elle, elle tournait en rond, ne sachant que faire. Plus elle regardait l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine et une boule lui comprimait la poitrine, elle en eut assez de tourner en rond, elle s'affala sur le canapé en soufflant. La jeune femme se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter ça ? D'abord Edward qui débarque puis ensuite sa dispute avec lui, Alice qui débarque chez elle et qui lui dit ensuite qu'elle devrait aller s'excuser auprès de lui et puis l'épisode Tanya. Ce fut surtout ce dernier point qui lui avait fait le plus mal, elle détestait Tanya et pour une raison inconnue la voir chez lui, lui avait brisé le cœur.

L'heure du diner approcha mais Bella n'avait pas faim alors elle se contenta d'un petit sandwich avec du thon, des tomates, des œufs avec de la mayonnaise en se mettant devant la télé. Elle zappait les chaines et tomba sur le championnat auquel elle devait participer plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était surprise car elle ne savait pas qu'il devait être retransmis en direct. A la télé deux présentateurs était en train de parler d'un certain problème dont elle avait raté le début.

\- Il semblerait que le couple ne soit pas encore arrivé sur les lieux, se serait-il désisté à la dernière minute ? Pourtant ils sont tous les deux, selon le sondage, les possibles gagnants de ce championnat. Nous allons suivre cette histoire de prés, mesdames messieurs. Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen ne peuvent pas se désister à quelques heures du début.

Bella n'écoutait plus la suite, qu'est-ce qu'on allait penser si elle arrêtait maintenant à seulement deux pas de son rêve ? Les gens allaient la détester sûrement mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui l'importait le plus c'était les jurys. A ce moment-là, la sonnette de son appartement se mit à retentir elle se leva, et alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit Alice devant la porte.

\- Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que j'ai envie de ne voir personne.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu vas aller t'habiller ! Allez hop enfile un jean, un haut et on y va ... allez Bella !

\- D'accord j'y vais c'est bon !

Alice bougea Bella pour qu'elle se dépêche car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles soient en retard sinon le plan d'Alice et d'Edward allait tomber à l'eau. Les jeunes femmes coururent, enfin c'était plutôt Alice qui courrait et Bella qui la suivait mais qui ne savait absolument pas ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie.

Toutes les deux montèrent dans la voiture d'Alice et cette dernière démarra au quart de tour, ne respectant pas les limites de vitesse, bien vite Bella reconnut l'endroit où se déroulait le championnat et elle comprit bien vite.

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? La questionna Bella.

\- Tu verras bien assez vite !

Bella souffla de résignation car elle savait d'avance que ce n'était pas la peine de se battre contre Alice. Le lutin se gara, sortit de sa voiture, courut du coté de Bella et l'empoigna pas le bras et referma la voiture, en ayant pris avant un sac avec elle. Les deux jeunes femmes coururent jusqu' aux vestiaires des femmes. Alice poussa sa meilleure amie dans la pièce tout en lui fourrant dans les mains, le fameux sac.

\- Change-toi et dépêche-toi !

Bella se changea, bien qu'elle n'est plus de partenaire pour participer mais si Alice l'avait trimballé jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

Une fois prête, elle sortit du vestiaire tout en cherchant Alice mais ne la trouvait pas. La jeune femme se retourna quand elle sentit une pression sur l'épaule. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à Edward Cullen. Ce dernier se passait la main dans les cheveux, d'une façon nerveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda méchamment Bella.

\- Ecoute Bella… débuta Edward… je sais pas exactement ce que t'a dit Tanya mais il faut juste que tu me crois. Je ne suis pas son partenaire et je sais pas pourquoi elle était en peignoir car moi j'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain. Mais Alice, qui m'a permis de sortir de cette pièce, m'a tout expliqué et je sais que tu regrettes. Et saches que moi aussi, je regrette ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Après ce que Tanya m'a dit, je ne regrette pas du tout Edward ! Répliqua méchamment la jeune femme.

\- Attends si tu as conclus que j'avais couché avec cette garce, tu te trompes ! Je n'aime pas cette fille, elle m'horripile. Tanya était venue me parler du championnat, espérant une dernière fois que je cède afin d'être son partenaire. Mais je lui ai dit que c'était toujours non.

Je me suis absenté pour aller à la salle de bains, mais au moment d'en sortir, j'étais bloqué à l'intérieur. Puis, c'est à cet instant que toi et ton amie Alice êtes arrivées…

\- Je ... Edward, je veux bien te faire confiance une nouvelle fois mais si j'apprends à nouveau que tu m'as menti ou utilisé, c'est fini.

\- Marché conclu mais à une seule condition… si tu m'insulte encore, je te promets de te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure Isabella Swan, rigola le jeune homme.

\- Promis, riait Bella.

\- Tu sais qu'Edward pourrait faire un très bon petit ami pour toi ! Intervint Alice, qui les avait surveillés.

\- Alice tais-toi, rougit Bella.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis Bella ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Moi ? Euh… pour rien du tout !

\- J'adore quand tu rougis car tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude, la complimenta Edward.

\- ... merci, répondit Bella timidement.

\- Bon ben moi je vous laisse les amoureux… s'éclipsa Alice, discrètement.

Tandis qu'Alice partit, Bella et Edward se regardèrent gênés mais c'est à ce même moment que Stefan, l'entraineur de Bella, arriva pour leur dire que c'était bientôt à eux de patiner.

Ce qui fit stresser Bella encore plus car ils n'avaient pas répété depuis ce matin. Edward remarqua que la jeune femme s'était mise à trembler alors il lui prit la main et effectua des cercles apaisants avec son pouce. Bella le remercia en le regardant dans les yeux, aucune parole ne fût échangée entre eux jusqu'a qu'on leur annonce qu'il était temps pour eux de se présenter sur la glace.

Edward embrassa Bella sur le front et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux durant leur représentation.

Black Swan, « Just want to be perfect ». ( youtube watch ? v = XwF7zrTr - MA )

Edward et Bella, rentrèrent ensemble main dans la main et ils se mirent au milieu de la patinoire, et salua le public avant de commencer.

Ils partirent côte à côte en patinant doucement avant de prendre de l'élan pour effectuer un simple lutz. Bella tendit son bras en arrière pour qu'Edward puisse attraper sa main, et patinèrent en faisant le tour de la glace pour ensuite revenir au centre de la glace et Edward lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour ensuite attraper ses deux mains de la même manière que la précédente, pour pouvoir patiner l'un derrière l'autre. Edward leva le bras droit de Bella tout en fléchissant ses genoux, il porta la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête, Bella avait les jambes écartées au maximum pour ne pas donner un coup à son partenaire, prenant appui sur les mains d'Edward. Puis Edward reposa Bella au sol, ils patinèrent l'un derrière l'autre. Bella se rapprocha d'Edward et celui-ci la prit par les hanches et la souleva à nouveau en l'air pour mieux la reposer ensuite en ayant chacun une jambe en l'air qui formait un parfait angle droit avec leur corps, tout en se donnant la main.

Ils effectuèrent plusieurs sauts à la suite pour ensuite entre à coté où Edward s'empara de la main de la jeune femme qui se baissa, la tête a quelques centimètre de la glace et la jambe droite sur la glace et la gauche en l'air, pendant qu'Edward était accroupi, tenant sur ses appuis en faisant tourner la jeune femme en cercle. Pour la relever, il la leva par les bras en la faisant tourner, elle les jambes écartées et retomba sur ses pieds. Tous deux effectuèrent des gestes de danse avec leurs bras, pour ensuite enchainer avec Edward qui prit Bella et la jeta en l'air pour ensuite faire une pirouette en plein air et retomber pied gauche sur la glace et jambe droite levée. Ils conclurent très vite leur spectacle côte à côte, Edward accroupit jambes croisées et Bella avait sa jambe gauche qui reposait sur les jambes d'Edward et son pied droit était sur la glace.

La jeune femme avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Edward avait positionné sa main droite sur le visage de sa partenaire, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu puis Edward rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Bella, la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas et le jeune homme posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Bella qui répondit à son baiser. Bella lâcha des larmes de joie. La musique se finit et toute la patinoire applaudit, ce qui poussa le couple à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Edward prit la main de Bella et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme à ses côtés afin de saluer le public et les juges. Puis tous deux rejoignirent leur entraineur qui les félicita et qui prit le temps de parler avec Edward mais ce dernier voulait rattraper Bella qui courait vers la sortie.

Bella se changeait rapidement et n'attendant même pas les résultats, elle quitta le bâtiment, pour héler un taxi.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, alluma la chaine qui diffusait le championnat et pour l'instant Jessica était en tête avec Mike Newton avec une note de 6.5. Un court extrait de leur passage sur la glace fut montré, mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir d'en profiter car que la sonnette retentit, la faisant se figer sur place. Elle ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup d'appréhensions et découvrit Edward. Bella ne souhaitait pas le voir, pas après ce qu'il était s'était passé entre eux mais le jeune homme se rua sur les lèvres de Bella, qui malgré elle, répondit à son baiser.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, murmura Edward après s'être séparé des lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Humm…

Le jeune homme voulut reprendre leur baiser, faisant glisser sa langue le long des lèvres de la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui permette l'accès à sa bouche.

Les mains du jeune homme descendirent le long du corps de la brunette et les fit passer sous le haut bleu de cette dernière, qui gémit sous les douces caresses tout en créant une friction entre eux deux. Bella déboutonna la chemise blanche d'Edward et ouvrit les pans de cette dernière pour aller caresser son torse musclé, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à Edward.

\- T'as décidément beaucoup trop de vêtements sur toi, rigola Edward sur les lèvres de Bella.

\- Déshabilles-moi dans ce cas ! lui suggéra Bella.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre et retira le haut de Bella pour mieux reprendre ensuite leur baiser, qui devint de plus en plus passionné.

Edward porta la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle avait enroulé les siens autour du cou du jeune homme et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la chambre afin de mettre en application un autre style de chorégraphie.

Edward déposa Bella au milieu du lit avant de se coucher sur elle, sans trop peser sur elle.

La jeune femme pouvait sentir déjà le désir de son amant car ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se frotter contre l'intimité de Bella, malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements.

Edward descendit dans le cou de Bella, déposant une pluie de baisers mouillés jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Impatient, Edward retira violemment le soutien-gorge de Bella, ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui criait avant de laisser emporter par le plaisir car Edward vint taquiner ses seins, faisant enrouler sa langue autour de ses pointes durcies.

La poitrine sensible de Bella eut droit à un exquis traitement de la part d'Edward, qui suçait, caressait, torturait ses globes laiteux. La jeune femme se cambrait et gémissait sous les douces caresses qu'Edward lui prodiguait.

Le jeune homme stoppa tout afin de terminer de déshabiller Bella et s'attaqua au bouton du jean. Dans un même geste, il lui retira son jean et entraina également sa petite culotte rose, qu'il balança au loin dans la pièce. Bien sûr, Edward embrassait chaque parcelle de peau nue qui se montrait à lui.

Elle décida de changer de position, se retrouvant ainsi sur lui. La jeune femme lui retira son jean et son boxer dans un même geste. Elle observa avec minutie le sexe d'Edward gorgé de plaisir tout en en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Bella se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en suçoter le lobe.

\- Demain, je te traine dans un magasin de lingerie et tu as intérêt à me racheter le dessous que tu viens de détruire ! Menaça la jeune femme d'une voix aguicheuse.

\- Humm pas de soucis je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

Alors que la jeune femme approchait sa bouche de la virilité de son amant, ce dernier la stoppa.

\- Non ! Je ... je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça… je trouve ça dégradant pour toi !

Bella ne cherchait pas à discuter de la requête surprenante d'Edward pour le moment et prit le sexe du jeune homme au creux de sa main, pour le masturber de haut en bas et de plus en plus vite. Le jeune homme grogna de plaisir sous les caresses que Bella lui prodiguait. La jeune femme caressa ses bourses mais il l'arrêta tout de suite ne voulant pas jouir comme ça, sur elle.

Bella se retrouva à nouveau sous le corps d'Edward et ce dernier profita d'un court moment d'inattention de la jeune femme, Bella se réajustant sur le lit, pour mieux taquiner avec son index, les plis humides de Bella, insérant même un doigt.

Débutant de manière douce et lente, ce qui faisait grogner Bella de frustration, Edward comprit qu'il devait mettre plus d'intensité et de passion. Le jeune homme goûta à la saveur de Bella, en léchant son clitoris, ce qui fut la perte de la jeune femme.

Edward releva la tête vers Bella, qui le regardait avec plaisir et désir.

\- Dis-moi que tu as un préservatif ? lui demanda Edward.

\- Non mais je ... je prends la pilule… et… et puis, je te fais confiance, rougit-elle.

\- De toute façon, j'ai toujours utilisé des préservatifs, lui répondit Edward.

\- D'accord…

Edward dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de sa belle amante, il la pénétra pour que désormais leurs corps s'unissent enfin.

Bella n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir pour un homme, elle l'aimait bien certes mais voulait désormais plus. Le jeune homme cala sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, et enfonça sa longueur entièrement dans l'intimité survoltée de la jeune femme. Bella prise par surprise par autant de plaisir, agrippa le dos d'Edward et y enfonçant ses ongles et un cri de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche. Edward accéléra la cadence, pris dans son désir.

\- Humm Bella… mon ange tu es si belle quand tu gémis, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Han Edward, ... plus ... vite j't'en prie, gémit la jeune femme entre deux souffles.

Le jeune homme accéléra, arrachant à Bella, des cris de plaisir. La jeune femme sentait sa jouissance approcher mais elle se concentrait sur Edward.

D'ailleurs le jeune homme mit plus de passion à leur étreinte, en faisant passer les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses épaules afin de s'immiscer plus profondément en elle, butant ainsi à plusieurs contre son point sensible et prenant malin à la torturer de plaisir.

Après plusieurs va et vient frénétiques, accélérant encore sous les demandes désordonnés de la jeune femme, Edward savait que Bella était proche de l'orgasme car il se retrouva emprisonné entre les parois surchauffées de la jeune femme.

Edward continua de pousser en elle afin de la rejoindre dans la jouissance et se déversa en elle tout en criant son prénom. Edward embrassa la jeune femme et se glissa à ses côtés tout en lui caressant le dos. Bella posa sa tête sur le torse d'Edward dont elle était amoureuse désormais et savourait l'instant présent.

\- Bella ?

\- Humm ? lui répondit la jeune femme.

\- D'après toi, qui a gagné ?

\- J'n'en sais rien et pour l'heure, je m'en fous, lui révéla Bella.

Edward rigola a la réponse de Bella, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle, pour qui ce championnat était important, presque vital, à ce moment précis s'en foutait. Ce qui le réjouissait car pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, Bella n'avait pensé qu'à eux et à leur plaisir mutuel.

\- Edward je peux te poser une question ? demanda Bella.

\- Oui je t'écoute !

\- Pourquoi quand on a fini sur la glace, tu m'as embrassé ? Le questionna-t-elle

\- Juste parce que je t'aime Bella.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi pour nous ? Qu'en fait tu étais venu juste pour baiser et que ... débuta la jeune femme.

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça Bella. Ce que nous venons de faire n'était pas une simple partie de jambes en l'air, ni une baise vite pliée pour moi et écoute-moi bien, lui dit-il en caressant le visage de la jeune femme, il y a quelques minutes ici dans cette chambre, je t'ai aimé, je t'ai fait l'amour comme jamais je ne l'ai fait à personne, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime Bella et je ne veux pas te perdre… jamais !

\- ... Je t'aime aussi Edward, lui répondit-elle en pleurant face aux aveux du jeune homme.

Après ces promesses, la jeune femme déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de son amant pour un tendre baiser qui scellera leur amour peut être pour toujours…

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voila je vous avez dit que c'était différant et la javoue j'ai peur de votre réaction ... *Part ce cacher*. J'attends vos avis bon ou mauvais ^^'

 

Bisous Mélanie Pattinson


End file.
